Auger
Auger was a mercenary who became an unnamed Titan. Personality Auger is highly methodical and goal-oriented. Both, in person, and as Titan. His personality, overall, is deeply in sync with his shard, as he retains his professional, no-nonsense attitude even post transformation.Radiation 18.z In contrast to Hunter, Auger Titan's emotions were numbed.He was largely without emotion. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.z He maintained a strong sense of identity, and still referred to other Titans as humans. Appearance The Auger Titan is encased in black metal and surrounded by spiraling power-effects. He was beautiful, objectively.The power was in control now, dressed in black metal and spiraling energy. Objectively, he was beautiful. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.z Abilities and Powers Auger had a Blaster ability that manifested as a beam of light. With this beam of light, he could bring things in from other dimensions. This ability followed a set rotation. One beam replaces anything it hits with sparks.The laser was only a sight. It, for lack of a better word, flowered, the flowering spiraling along its length, glowing red. Roughly ten uniformed men in the laser’s path had a hole three feet across opened in their hips, bodies, and heads. Sparks floated in the air in the beam’s wake. The remains of the cyborg collapsed, a small fist-sized brain bouncing down metal catwalk stairs amid a splash of fluid. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.z II The following beam would replace anything it hit with flowers and pollen. After a time, these flowers and pollen would revert back into whatever they had replaced.It was sparks, it’s been a few seconds. This should be flowers. He focused his beam for two seconds, then fired at the wall, angling it upward. The beam widened, the power spiraled down its length, and this time it flowered, like petals unfolding. Punching columns through reality. Except it wasn’t really punching anything through. He ran through the hole, holding his breath as he passed through the storm of petals that filled it. Those petals and this pollen would stop being petals and pollen in time, though the hole would remain. If he breathed it in, he would have concrete dust, bedrock, and pieces of the ‘water treatment’ plant inside his lungs. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.z II The next beam was one of radioactive desolation.After flowers is desolation. After his last trip into desolation, he’d made the geiger counter go crazy. Still, it was better than being shot. He focused his power into himself. The beam’s power ripped through him, and disconnected him from his current reality. A trick he’d had to teach himself after too many close calls. A trick he considered his power giving him a favor for being such a helpful power-user. As far as the others were concerned, he detonated, exploding on the spot. As far as he was concerned, he had just transported himself to a radiation blighted city, for as long as he could hold his breath. They’d raided a secret government installation to steal confidential files and stumbled onto a private army helmed by cyborg capes. When he ran out of air, he’d have to decide if he wanted to breathe in radioactive dust or pop back into an approximate location in that compound. He had little doubt he’d be surrounded when he did pop in, if there were that many people there. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.z II Later in his career, his shard also rewarded him with a Mover aspect that allowed him to travel interdimensionally, by focusing his beam on himself. As a Titan, his blaster power is vastly amplified. Auger had also gained the tinker aspect and could dismantle parts of the Machine Army to make use of them as raw materials for his inventions. This tinkertech was used to further enhance his blaster abilities. History Background Auger had participated in a raid on a government black-site in Indonesia together with Monsignor, Slink and Fing Nuts, only he survived.The laser pointed at the men in uniforms that were storming in. Not POLRI. These assholes were private military. Someone had really fucked up on their due diligence. ... They’d raided a secret government installation to steal confidential files and stumbled onto a private army helmed by cyborg capes. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.z II Post-Attack on Teacher Auger was stranded on the front lines against the Machine Army when the ice broke and he transformed into a Titan. The Ice Breaks During Legend's debriefing of the Titans to the Wardens and other assembled heroes and villains, he mentioned Auger as the currently unnamed final Titan. He was reportedly engaged with the Machine Army and Legend requested information from anyone that might know him. There appeared to be a connection between Titan Oberon and Auger.Radiation 18.2 Auger started dismantling the Machine Army for his tinker-tech. Titan Skadi made an appearance at his battlefield and blindsided the heroes there. The Auger Titan then defeated Titan Skadi and incorporated her into his network with Titan Oberon. The giants produced by The Mother of Mothers continued to fight to hold him back.Radiation 18.5 Valkyrie attempted to fight him but was ambushed by Skadi. Auger's retreat from Grue's cloud intentionally allowed the Machine Army inside the City to occupy The Flock. Auger arrived together with Oberon to The Shardspace entry-point to assist Skadi.Infrared 19.2 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tinker Category:Mercenaries Category:Second Trigger Category:Titans Category:S-Class Threats Category:Point of View Character Category:Blaster Category:Mover Category:Ward Characters